


Mouse

by aryastarkstits



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Double Penetration, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryastarkstits/pseuds/aryastarkstits
Summary: Speech is the sound of man. The others belong to the animals.





	Mouse

As Arya seated herself on Jon’s cock, Gendry’s cock stretching her arse, she became aware of a wordless conversation occurring between the two. Jon quirked a brow and Gendry’s breath came in an amused huff. She had a love-hate relationship with their silent schemes.

One of Jon’s hands settled on her hip and the other came up to wrap around her throat. Gendry laced his fingers with Jon’s, palm against the back of her neck adding to his pressure. 

Oh. New.

The three were old hand with new experiences.

As Jon thrust up, burying his cock in her cunt as deeply as possible, Gendry drew back, cock dragging through her back passage. Then, Jon lifted her up, by her hip and her throat and let her cunt empty just as Gendry filled her from behind, arse stretching to its limit to accommodate him. The two worked like that, pulling and pushing her back and forth between them, working with and against each other. 

They kept their hands around her throat, cutting off her air completely every few thrusts and then giving her a few more to recover. They walked the delicate line of giving her the roughness she craved and treating her with the care they couldn’t help but show towards her.

Arya swallowed against the squeeze of their hands, wicked smile pulling the corner of her mouth up. Jon pulled her down harder onto his cock in response.

A particularly rough thrust from Gendry into her arse had her falling forward, whimper vibrating in her throat. Gendry’s cock stilled and his grip loosened, though it did little to relieve the pressure as Jon’s own grip remained steadfast. Gendry pressed a kiss to her shoulder, free hand settling on her belly and pulling her back upright.

One of Arya’s hands landed squarely on Jon’s chest to steady her, while she brought her other hand up to pinch at her nipple. She craved their touch on her breast more than her own, but she lacked the air to ask for it. An unanticipated consequence to this game which was quickly becoming one of her favourites.

Jon drug the hand at her hip inward until his thumb could settle on her clit, applying delicious pressure to match that of his and Gendry’s grip on her throat. His hands were softer than Gendry’s, softer even than her own as he made little circles over the bundle of nerves. The slide of his thumb had her hips jerking, and her cunt and arse tightening around their cocks.

Gendry’s breath came in huffs along her spine. His calloused fingers slid along the smooth skin of her neglected breast, his thumb and forefinger coming up to pinch at her nipple. Gendry’s grip on the back of her neck tugged her backwards into his chest, the sticky sweat that clung to her spine mixing with his. 

From over her shoulder, Gendry spit onto her puckered nipple, the liquid quickly chilling in the frigid cold of the room. Arya savoured the feeling of the wet slide of Gendry’s calloused fingers and the sharp bite of pleasure as he pinched at her nipple again.

Arya tightened the hand she was using to steady herself on Jon’s chest into a claw, letting her nails bite into his flesh. He hissed, eyes flashing and added more pressure to her throat and her clit in response. 

Gendry’s thrusts into her arse had grown progressively more rough as he neared the edge and each one drew a whimper from her lips, the sound just escaping through her constricted airway. He and Jon fell out of rhythm with each other as each chased their peak and strove to push Arya to hers.

Gendry’s pinching fingers turned into a possessive grip on her breast, his calloused palm working her nipple almost to the point of pain. Jon’s hips jerked up in a sloppy pattern, each thrust seeming to hit a deeper place in her.

Arya rocked into the sensations, close to her peak. Her head felt light, and every bit of her skin that touched Jon’s and Gendry’s felt deliciously aflame. It was completely overwhelming, in the very best way. A thrust from Gendry lined up with a swipe of Jon’s thumb over her clit worked to send her tumbling over the edge.

Arya came with a sound more befitting to a wolf than a woman, thigh squeezing around Jon’s hips like a vice. Her boys followed her over the edge. With a growl and a groan, Jon came first and then Gendry. There was no better feeling than the warmth of their seed she decided — flooding her, filling her.

Both their hands fell away from her throat.

For a moment, the only sounds in the room were Arya’s anxious gasps for breath. Her face felt hot and her lungs burned and her arse and her cunt ached. Both Gendry and Jon seemed to be on edge, waiting for some kind of reaction on her part to settle their nerves. They both stroked her sides, long soothing motions though Arya detected a fine tremor in Gendry’s movements. 

Arya reached behind her and tangled her fingers in the hair at the base of Gendry’s neck, pulling his sweaty chest snugly against her back, and leaned down to kiss Jon, dragging along Gendry with her.

Jon kissed her tenderly, his hand coming up to cup her cheek, while Gendry pressed sweet little kisses along the column of her neck. Arya broke away from her kiss with Jon and laughed. Gendry’s laugh joined hers and Jon’s followed Gendry’s. 

Arya twisted around to kiss Gendry squarely on the lips and then laid down beside Jon on the bed, Gendry settling on her other side. Snug between them, with their seed slowly leaking out of her body she was as warm as the summer sun.

Drops of melted ice from the window pane fell to the floor with a soft pitter patter, joining the howls of wolves and wind from the world beyond the glass and the sound of three breathing as one from within.


End file.
